


the camera found chemistry

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Returns, First Kiss, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stucky - Freeform, inspired by dodgers stadiums first same sex kiss cam moment, my apologies, theres a massive lack of baseball in this because idk anything about sports tbh, this is such a crack fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss isn't the way Bucky would've imagined it but then again he never thought he'd get this far. </p><p>at a time you were kissing me<br/>the camera found chemistry; cheering for us in cheap seats<br/>driving home I can see you stare at me differently<br/>we’re stuck in the nosebleeds baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	the camera found chemistry

"If you wanna go just tell me and we'll leave. Okay?"

The stadium is nearly full with people dressed in the colors representing their team, waving foam fingers in the air with much enthusiasm and so far the rain has held off for now. It's the first game that either of them have attended since before the war began and Steve is feeling slightly uneasy. These days Bucky is mostly recovered and they're both working on rebuilding the friendship that anchored them to one another.

So far Steve has dragged Bucky along to the park (where they people watch and sometimes meet up with Sam who has decided that perhaps New York is his kind of place after all), to Coney Island (though they only took in the attractions and shared the bluest cotton candy that either of them had ever saw), to mid week movies where the cinema played old favorites that they missed out on the first time around, to mom and pop coffee shops that smelled familiar; cinnamon and sugar mixed with the comforting scent of coffee beans.

He hadn't protested and Steve hadn't handled him with kidgloves. He'd treated him as he always had - they took turns taking jabs at one another and laughing at Steve's attempts at puns, they walked silently beside of one another after nodding to a man in military dress - both sharing the same nostalgic pull and the sharp painful realization that things were so very different now.

Naturally, their first ball game in decades seemed like the next logical step.

The teams were NY Yankees vs Houston Astros and of course they were supporting their home state.

"And miss the Astros getting their butts kicked? Not a chance," Bucky protests as they take their seats. They'd arrived late and the seats were less than stellar but he hadn't complained. He was happy to simply be here with Steve at his side.

Steve settled in and curled his feet underneath of the seat so as to not disturb the man beside of him who already seemed as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Bucky watches as Steve really gets into the game, yelling with the others and grinning widely. He's having the time of his life and though the game is enthralling Bucky is more interested in watching _him._ There's something magical about how his eyes light up and his entire face reminds Bucky of when Steve was scrawny but still held his own when they'd manage to take in a game for once. Nostalgia curls up in his stomach along with something more akin to _love._

He has loved Steve Rogers his whole life and even Hydra themselves couldn't completely erase that kind of devotion - the minute he'd been free of their grasp he'd felt his heart slowly move back into place - each painful piece of the puzzle reminded him of everything he'd lost. It was mountains rising against the odds and standing at the tip top - falling and knowing Steve would be there to catch him. It was choosing to rip himself apart and show Steve every mutilated and rebuilt part of him - the endless black depths and the delicate corners with _I'm still here_ etched into the surface with invisible ink - a code that only Steve would know.

In the end he'd been right there waiting until Bucky was ready and had barely left him since. Just as he'd promised.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?," Steve asks.

_Only you._

"Nah I'm not thirsty."

"K, I'll be right back."

He watches as Steve wedges past disgruntled people and apologizes along the way with a polite _ma'am_ and _sir_. Here they could blend in and no one seemed to notice that the muscular blonde and his shorter brunette friend were actually Captain America and the reformed Winter Soldier. They'd taken the precaution of baseball caps, Bucky's hair pulled back with an elastic and street clothes - minus Bucky's preferred color (black) much to his disdain.

_You haven't changed a bit, Steve. Except for being a little more closed off than you once were._

"Popcorn! Peanuts!," a man called as he slowly made his way up and down the aisles.

"Over here," Bucky calls as he waves with his right hand (the other is covered with a black glove and shoved in his pocket whenever possible).

"I'll take a bag of popcorn please."

The bag was smaller than he'd remembered but the warm buttery smell hadn't changed a bit.

"Thank you sir," he mumbled. The other man gave him a polite smile as if he wasn't used to the title and then moved on to a very excited child who was tugging on her fathers arm and asking if she could have _three_ bags of popcorn. Upon being told no she'd pouted and it made Bucky grin - the times may have changed but children would always be the same.

Steve returned with apologies once more and two large cups of soda - "Just in case. Oh you got popcorn?" 

"Kinda got hungry."

Bucky doesn't bother asking if Steve wants any - they pass it back and forth wordlessly as the game continues. The air is filled with excited yelling, the crack of a ball hitting the bat, a voice overhead narrating each movement, the crunch of popcorn, peanuts and nachos.

"You've always had a thing for popcorn," Bucky whispers as he nudges Steve's shoulder with his own.

Steve turns away from the game with a warm smile - "Well it was cheaper back then."

"Can't argue with that. Hey do you remember...the night before I shipped out? You slipped away for an ungodly amount of time and came back with a bag of popcorn - I swear you were more interested in it than you were your date. What was her name? Cindy...?"

_I missed you._

"Connie."

"Oh yeah."

They lapse into silence as Steve takes in the game and Bucky watches him from the corner of his eye. His head is itching under the cap and the man to his opposite side is leaning heavily against the arm rest - hes had better days but he'd never tell Steve that. Not with how much hes enjoying himself.

Bucky zones out for a bit - gets lost in his head and dredges up memories that blend in with the present.

_Steve's face covered in shaving cream this morning merging with a shorter version who barely had any facial hair to begin with. Helping him shave when they were sixteen and rubbing the cream in for longer than necessary just so he'd have an excuse to touch Steve's face_

_The smell of flour and sugar in the air when they pass a corner bakery that always seems to leave a cloud of it in the air merging with memories of Steve's ma turning flour and few ingredients into something delicious_

_Bright green grass neatly breaking through the baseball field merging with memories of their first game together when they'd scraped up every penny and Steve had talked about it nonstop for days after - worth every cent_

He's interrupted by a booming voice and loud music singing:

 _Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it_  
_Come on and find it_  
_Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine_  
_And you look so divine_

as couples are projected onto a widescreen with the words  **Kiss Cam!**

Steve claps along and cheers for every one of them - all of them being opposite sex couples who range between a shy peck to the lips to a full blown open mouthed kiss. Suddenly Bucky recognizes _their_ faces on the jumbo screen. Steve with cheeks turning pink and his own surprised expression - the music continues:

 _Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?_  
_Don't you feel right, baby?_  
_Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright_  
_I said-a find it, find it, darling, love it_  
_If you like it, yeah-eh_

Steve shrugs and Bucky's breathing hitches. 

_What's happening? I'm scared. I'm nervous. I'm scared. Kiss me. Love me. Do you love me?_

Steve leans in close and wraps a hand around the back of Bucky's head, pulls him in and presses a warm mouth against his. The crowd cheers as the cam moves on to the next couple and Steve still hasn't released him.

_I want you._

Steve tilts his head to the side and deepens the kiss, tongue sliding against Bucky's and it's all he can do to not moan out loud. He buries both hands in Steve's hair as his cap tumbles to the ground and the noise of the stadium seems to fade away until there's nothing left but the feeling of his fingers on Steve, on the fine hairs at the back of his neck, one palm snaking down to tightly grip Steve's, slick wet lips under his own silently telling him that _yes_ somehow Steve wants this too.

It's only when a man behind them coughs loudly (clearly on purpose) that Bucky all but stumbles away, nearly knocking his drink over in the process.

_His hair sticking up everywhere, pupils wide and lips pink and slick from kissing - **I** did that. _

Steve gives him a shy smile that he hasn't saw in decades, before whispering "We can always catch this game later. I'm sure it'll be on the tv or radio. You wanna...?"

_YES. Everything. I wanna do everything but only with you, only ever with you._

Bucky picks up the fallen cap - places it back on Steve's head - "Thought you'd never ask."

 

They make the paper with the words **America's Sweetheart Comes Out of the Closet With a Bang! See inside for photos of Captain America and Childhood Love James Barnes!**

Steve proudly frames the photos - they join a grainy black and white picture of them during the war with his arm around Bucky's waist and shot glasses on the bar behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this loveliness http://bluenationreview.com/watch-the-crowd-react-to-dodger-stadiums-first-same-sex-kiss-on-kiss-cam/ [same song is playing in the background]
> 
> here's a fun cotton candy fact for you:
> 
> "For nearly half a century, cotton candy machines were noisy and unreliable until the 1940s, when a company known as Gold Medal invented a cotton candy machine with a spring base which made the machine more reliable and more efficient."
> 
> http://www.foodservicewarehouse.com/blog/history-cotton-candy/
> 
> lyrics in summary are from "kiss cam" by arkells


End file.
